


Happy accident

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Lance meets Peter and Shuri, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, of course they would be friends, they all like each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Lance ends up somehow at one of Shuri's labs while she's with Peter. They're all people who defend the universe... they become friends, of course.Short, crossovery friendship, mostly dialogue.





	Happy accident

Shuri was just having some laughs with her buddy Peter in her new lab in Queens, and meesing with what (she hoped) that allowed for intercontinental travel in just a matter of seconds. Teleportation was something that had always been in her mind, but her brother thought that it was too dangerous, that people could end up in two different places, that it could create copies, that it wouldn't work. But in her lab in Queens no one told her what to do, and Peter was just excited to be part of whatever Shuri was doing now.

Like having the power of teleportation in their hands! I mean wait until they went to the rest of older Avengers with this new invention everyone would bow down to them, this was a sure thing. He wasn't afraid of the consequences, they'd done worse and there had always been a way to fix it... Sooo, no. He was mostly excited.

And something even more exciting happened when the machine started working on its own. That.... that was not supposed to happen. Lights should be turning on of their own volition, there should be no sound, there definitely shouldn't a figure materialising itself in the centre of the machine. They hadn't anything on it, no objects and much less people... But there it was.

A full on somebody wearing some sort of futuristic white and blue spacesuit with a helmet appeared there, in front of them.

“Whoa Shuri! You teleported a whole person!”

“Wait, Peter, look at that armour, that's.... can't be from Earth. I thinks this is an alien.”

The stranger took off his helmet, revealing a cute boy about their age.

“Is this Earth?”

The stranger said in perfect English, startling both Peter and Shuri.

“Yeah, this is Queens... New York. Earth.” Peter said, looking at the space explorer person, trying to figure out how this may have happened.

“Then this is one place where I'm not an alien.” The stranger said, and smiled a bright smile that made his blue eyes shine brighter. He certainly looked human. And kinda hot.

“I'm Shuri, this is Peter. We were experimenting with teleportation when you suddenly appeared.”

“I'm Lance. I was thinking about home, wishing we had some teleportation to visit home... Curious.”

Lance was definitely a sight. He was taller than either of them, all tan skin and blue eyes, dark hair, infectious smile.

“And where's home?” Peter asked.

“Cuba!”

Well, that was less exotic that what they've been expecting. Shuri went back to looking at the spacesuit.

“Do they have such an advanced space program in Cuba?”

“No! This suit is because I'm a paladin of Voltron! The suit is Altean, I think.”

“You're a what now?”

“A paladin? We're fighting against the Galra, in a coalition to stop them. I mean, I don't know if there's anything official, with like, my name on it.... Maybe on paper I'm still just a student of the galaxy garrison...”

“The what now?”

“The galaxy garrison. You must have seen the ads, “explore the universe, protect the universe, the galaxy garrison needs young brave people like you?”

Shuri and Peter were transfixed. WHAT THE HELL. But the boy said he was from Cuba, so he couldn't be from some alien planet. But there certainly was no galaxy garrison that they knew of most definitely no ads...

“We don't have any of that, I don't understand...”

Lance's eyes widened.

“Is this another reality??”

That...kind of made sense.

“Like the same world and universe, but different things are happening, sometimes the same people, sometimes different people. I was once in another reality, this could just be... a different one.”

“And you guys are like the Avengers of your reality! Protecting the universe and what not!”

“This boy is wearing a blue armour... maybe he's like the Captain America of where he's from.”

“I mean, he wears blue and is hot, that's a start. Do you have a friend with a metal arm?”

“I do!”

“And Cuba is in America.”

“Answer me this, pretty boy, if the three of us were here and somebody threw a grenade that came from the window, what would you do?”

“Scream to warn you, try to shield you.”

 

 

“How would you shield us? Not the correct answer, but what would you actually do.”

“Probably use my body as a shield for you. Is a kind of automatic response, you know, putting myself in there.”

“We got ourselves a Captain America from another reality!”

It was really cool, and the similarities didn't end there. They both had to fight big evil purple threats (with different names, but all big and purple) and Lance decided that Shuri was like the Pidge of this place, all smart and technologically great. Shuri was curious about her, and about all of Lance's reality, with that super robot made of smaller robots (like in Pacific Rim!! People connected to robots fighting evil!!) and she was especially curious about those Alteans and their super advanced technology.

Lance was told about the Avengers, and he though that all of them sounded awesome. If for some reason he couldn't go back to his actual reality, he wanted to be one of them. (Of course you do, you brave always looking to do the right thing and help people kind of guy, Shuri thought). They'd really been lucky that of all the people that could have accidentally appeared there, it had been someone as nice and easy-going as Lance.

The Galra would have used it for their own nefarious purposes, Hunk would have probably had a melt down and like puked three times the poor soul, Keith would have been confrontational and suspected a trap of some sort... But Lance was all smiles, happy to have run into such cool and smart people in this other world.

They spent four days together, and in the end, Shuri didn't want to say goodbye, Peter promised to go to Lance's reality one day and Lance... He got himself a picture with his new friends and a personalized (by Shuri) Captain America costume. He kinda hoped to be back one day, but somehow knew that Shuri would figure out the details of interreality travel at the same time or even before Pidge did.

Lance was happy to have met these people, as they were happy to have met him. It showed them that even in other realities with imperalistic villain overlords conquering a good part of the universe there were still people who were kind, brave, selfless... It kind of gave them renewed faith in humanity. Lance arriving there may have been an accident, but it was a happy one.

And the possibilities now... They were endless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri's totally crushing on Lance, and who can blame her?
> 
> Thanks for reading this excuse of a scene that wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Feedback would be suuuuuuuuuuuuper duper nice and incredibly appreciated.


End file.
